Only Human
by Loony for Lupin
Summary: War begins, and love is not far behind. A set of Remus and Tonks one shots detailing the most important events in their too short relationship from their first meeting to the final chapter. Ratings and Descriptions in each chapter.


_**Beginnings **_

**Rating** - K

**Description** - The Order reconvenes and Remus meets Tonks for the first time

**POV** - Remus

**Disclaimer** - I do not own the characters e.c.t. If I did I would be doing better things than sitting in front of the computer writing fan fiction.

* * *

><p>Remus pulled his cloak closer to his body as he continued at great speed towards the run down square of Grimmauld Place, where he was to meet Dumbledore. He did not expect him to be there waiting in the open so stood partially hidden by the shadow of a large tree across the road from Number Eleven, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive while the trees rustled ominously in the evening breeze. He had a rough idea of why he had been asked to Grimmauld Place in particular - it was home to the Blacks, Sirius' parents. He had never visited, of course, because Sirius' parents had never approved of his befriending a werewolf, and on the whole his group had found the Potters to be much more accommodating, not to mention more friendly. With Mr and Mrs Black now dead he assumed Sirius' had loaned his parents house to the Order, knowing it had been bequested to him in his mother's will. A soft, barely audible crack broke through the silence, and the nearest streetlight went out almost instantly; footsteps came from the darkness and the figure of a venerable Wizard with a long silver beard and small piercing eyes began to materialise, the disillusionment charm he had used was lifting, his seemingly frail body coming into focus.<p>

"Remus." Dumbledore greeted the younger wizard with a small smile, "I hope I find you well?"

"As well as can be expected Albus, and yourself?" he replied, his throat and mouth quite dry. He attempted a smile; though he was sure it more than resembled a grimace, Dumbledore did not make comment.

"Yes, well enough." he answered simply, before producing a small scrap of parchment from his robes, handing it to Remus.

It was slightly scrupled and torn around the edges, but Remus recognised Dumbledore's small and elegant handwriting as he read the note, which held but a single line:

"_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London_"

Knowing his assumption to be true and understanding at once that the house was under the Fidelius Charm and that he had been told the location by the Secret Keeper, he nodded at Dumbledore and turned his head to look at the join between numbers Eleven and Twelve, where a large and decaying front door with faded and chipped paint soon materialised. Within seconds this had been followed by vast amounts of black brickwork, dark windows stretching the length of the high house. Though identical to those surrounding it, was certainly in a much worse state of repair.

He quickly followed Dumbledore over the threshold and into the cavernous hallway, closing the door firmly shut behind him, turning around has he did so. A large and threadbare rug and some closed moth eaten curtains greeted him, but Remus had to admit the place did have an air of former grandeur, even if said 'air' was thick with cobwebs and dust. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling and the disturbing vista of several mounted house elf heads would have confirmed to him - had he not already been assured of it - that this house had been owned by a very old and rich pure blood family.

Dumbledore continued down the hallway, opening the door at the far end and beckoning Remus through. He walked into the kitchen, and was greeted by several familiar faces: there was Arthur and Molly Weasley, and his old friend Sirius was sat at the end of the table. He looked rather downcast and sickly, but he smiled widely at Remus as he took his seat. There was also Alastor Moody, Severus Snape (who scowled at Remus across the table as if he was still a pupil at Hogwarts), the other surviving members of the original Order and a powerfully built black wizard who he did not recognise. The numbers had depleted somewhat through the years and the thought of those they had lost caused a lump to form in Remus' throat; so much loss and change ... and it was about to begin all over again. Swallowing the lump back, the small talk and pleasantries began; Remus found out the male wizard was called Kingsley Shacklebolt, that he worked at the Auror office and that he was - happily - a very friendly and warm person. He needed people like that around him.

A few minutes later Dumbledore returned with a young and slender witch who was sporting a t-shirt, a pair of ripped jeans and a head of startlingly bright pink hair. For some unknown reason the colour of her hair stirred some distant memory in him but, disregarding this almost at once and certain he did not know anybody else with hair quite like hers, he followed the others in standing to his feet and shaking her hand.

"Hi!" she called brightly to the room at large as he took to his seat once more, "My name is Nymphadora Tonks, but please just call me Tonks."

Smiling to them all, the witch named Tonks took the seat across from Remus - the last at the table. It soon transpired that she was a very sociable and mature witch. She told them briefly about her school life, slipping a date in here and there, making Remus realise with a jolt that she was probably the young witch who had crashed into him whilst he asked for a job several years ago. Suddenly he felt very old. Tonks then invited others around the table to do the same and had the people around the table in stitches with anecdotes of awkward moments and her Auror training. She told her stories with an enthusiasm that was infectious for almost half an hour before Dumbledore, who had been watching her with a kindly expression akin to a grandfather watching their favourite grandchild, cut across her and turned the conversation to more serious things. Her face now a similar shade to her hair Tonks sunk back into her seat and spent the rest of the evening in silence and engrossed in the happenings of the Order.

There was not much to be discussed, but this was the first time Dumbledore had been able to get them all together and tell them the full story of Voldemort and his return to power without fear of someone overhearing. It was the first time Remus had been filled in on a lot of the details and despite the depressing topics that were up for discussion, and the fear of the coming months, it was a welcome change to be in the good company of the other Order members.

They sat around the same table until late into the night, making detailed plans about how best to alert the public to the truth, writing various notes on security and devising rotas and schedules. Molly did her best to keep the Order fed at regular intervals and they departed on that first night littered with feelings of accomplishment and a strong sense of hope.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - I am so sorry it is taking me so long to update this, but now I am only doing the main events I should be updating more often. **_


End file.
